Gwen's Birthday
by dreamland4
Summary: A story about Arthur and Gwen's love, started off as Gwens birthday and now there are rules. Please review if you can, I hope you like it. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Comment: Just a little story. I do not own anything. Please review.

Gwen woke up earlier than usual, it was her birthday today and she had trouble sleeping. Birthdays were always a special time when her Father was around, but since he was gone she felt like it was just another day.

The day passed pretty much the same as any other. Morgana had suffered from her nightmares again last night so had been in bed most of the day with a headache. Merlin and Arthur had been out all day, hunting she suspected.

She had made Morgana an early dinner and left it on the side just in case she woke up. She decided to go home early, all in all Gwen thought this had been a pretty awful day.

Gwen arrived home when she opened the door she gasped, Merlin and Gauis were standing at her table and her table was full of food, she put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Happy Birthday Gwen" Merlin ran up to her and picked her up in a big hug.

He span her round only to see Prince Arthur leaning against her wall with a big smile on his face, at this Gwen smiled. Merlin let her down and Arthur approached, he smiled and raised her hand and kissed it.

"Happy Birthday Guinevere" he said smiling.

"Thank you sire" she could not believe it. Gaius was next to give her a big hug

"Happy Birthday Gwen, bet you thought we had forgotten" he said quietly in her ear.

She was so happy she thought she would cry.

"I didn't expect anything you shouldn't have done" she said still smiling.

"Okay then lets go" Merlin said joking to this she laughed.

"Thank you, you are very kind" she said smiling.

Arthur pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Arthur sat opposite her as Merlin had already sat next to her. The table was full of wonderful food and wine.

Gaius gave Gwen two gifts.

"This one is from Morgana, she was sorry to miss your surprise celebrations and this is a little something from me" he said genuinely

"You really shouldn't have, thank you"

The first package from Morgana she opened it to reveal a beautiful red dress she gasped.

"I think you should try it on" Merlin said smiling at that Gaius hit him on the head.

"You don't ask a lady to try on a dress with three men here, honestly Merlin no wonder why you have no women admirers" he said joking.

Gwen was watching the interaction smiling.

"I have plenty of Admirers" he said raising his head.

"Like who Merlin, please share we all want to know" Arthur said half smiling and half serious.

Gwen laughed at this, she was so happy. She had almost all the people she cared about in the world in this room.

"OK well there is Sally in the Kitchen and" before he could finish Gaius butted in.

"Sally admirers everyone including me" he said smiling, at this the whole table laughed.

"Okay Sally was a bad example but there are plenty of women that find me attractive isn't that right Gwen" he said looking for support.

She smiled "Of course Merlin, you have many fine qualities" she looked at Arthur to see a look of disgust on his face.

"See" Merlin said.

"Oh come on Guinevere hasn't got a mean bone in her body, of course she is going to say that" Arthur said. To this Gwen blushed.

"I meant what I said" Gwen said but was not heard.

"Oh I've seen Gwen being mean, so she is being honest" he said seriously.

"When name one time" Arthur said folding his arms. Gaius just looked at Gwen shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Merlin looked up trying to think of when.

"See you can't think of anything" Arthur said looking proudly at Guinevere.

Gwen just smiled.

Gaius changed the conversation by asking her to open his present .

She opened a small bottle of liquid it smelt divine

"Its just a little perfume I made" he said looking a bit shy.

"Its perfect Gaius, thank you so much" She got up and walked around to kiss him on the cheek.

Merlin had given her a beautiful blanket to keep her warm and she had kissed him on the cheek.

Gwen couldn't remember having this much fun they joked and laughed for the whole meal. Arthur had so many funny stories to tell, she had not expected to see anyone tonight let alone the Crown Prince. He had been so attentive to her, serving her food and a couple of times brushing past her hand when he was filling her glass with wine. It just felt so natural them being this close.

Gaius decided that he would retire early saying that he needed Merlin to walk him home.

"Merlin you should walk me home" Gwen suspected that he was a little bit drunk from the wine.

"I will be back when I have put the old man to bed" he said smiling to this Gaius jokingly clipped him around the ear.

Gwen kissed Gauis and gave him a big hug thanking him for everything.

_Gaius walked with Merlin back to the castle "So Merlin how long has that been going on for?" gesturing to Gwen's house. "I do not know what you mean" Merlin said innocently. "Indeed" Gaius said with a raised eyebrow. _

Arthur and Gwen were now alone. When she turned around arthur was standing very close to her.

"I have a little something for you" he said smiling.

"Sire, your company is more than enough" she said genuinely.

He smiled at this "Close your eyes" he said which she did, she could feel him close by her and she felt him raise her hands up in the air and him place something in her hands. He whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver down her spine "Open your eyes". She was sure she was blushing, she hated the fact that he could make her blush just by being close to her.

When she looked at her hand there was a beautiful sword on it, she gasped. The handle was so ornate all with flowers engraved on it.

"I cannot accept, its too much" she stammered.

Arthur smiled as if he was expecting this and turned the sword over in her hand to reveal her name was engraved all down the front of the other side in beautiful writing.

"It says Guinevere and as I don't know anyone else by that name, you have to have it" he smiled.

"I don't know what to say" she looked down in disbelief and then looked back at him and said "Thank you Arthur" he smiled at this.

"What no kiss, everyone else seemed to get one, or was my gift not as good" he joked.

Gwen slightly blushed but raised up on her toes and kissed him twice on the cheek. It took a lot of strength for her not to keep kissing him. She moved slightly away from him, she did not want to look in his eyes just yet otherwise she would have to kiss him again.

She raised the sword by the handle "It is so light" she said.

"Light but very sharp, allow me" he took the sword from Gwen threw an apple up in the air, swung the sword around and the apple landed in perfect slices on the floor.

"Now you are showing off" she said smiling.

"Who me, never" he said joking handing her the sword back.

She raised it up and swung it around ungracefully. He father had tried to teach her how to wield a sword but she had never really been that good at it.

"Let me show you, you will have someones eye out otherwise" he joked with her.

Gwen blushed and he came behind her placing one hand on her waist and the other on her hand holding the sword. Her mind went completely blank, she was sure he must be able to feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Arthur guided Gwens hand round in circles, she had never thought sword fighting could be so graceful.

"That's better" he whispered in her ear.

"Its only because you are helping me" she said back.

"I am not helping you now" he said with this Gwen realised that he had removed his hand from her but kept his other hand on her waist.

She couldn't believe it the gently motions of the sword, she was doing it, she gasped.

"See a few more lessons and you will be beating the Knights of Camelot" he said laughing and he gently let go of her waist.

"A lot more lessons I think" she smiled and lowered the sword.

He came closer to her "I would like to teach you more, if you wanted to that is" .

"I could not waste you time my lord" she said looking down.

He raised her chin with his hand. "Spending time teaching you how to protect yourself is not a waste of time, in fact I insist" he said honestly.

He stroked the side of her face, she felt like she was being drawn into him like a magnet, there lips met in a very tender kiss, much like the first kiss they had shared. When she opened her eyes he was so close she could feel his breath on her.

"You drive me crazy Guinevere" he whispered in her ear. She was in a dream she was sure of it, this night was way to perfect to not have been made up.

He continued on "I know you think I will find someone else, but you have taken my heart and there is no room for another" he brought his head back to look at her and a single tear had dropped. He brushed it away with his fingers.

She did not know what to say she was tired of logic, tired of trying to fight her feelings for him, so she just gave in.

"You have taken my Heart" she said in a whisper and they kissed again this time more passionately. They broke apart suddenly when they heard the door open.

Merlin stood there looking like his birthday had come early. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anything!" he said cheekily.

Arthur looked like he would run him through with a sword and Gwen was biting her lip looking embarrassed.

"Merlin you idiot don't you knock" he said angrily.

"I did I guess you were too busy to notice" he said cheekily at this Arthur picked up the piece of apple and threw it at him. He ducked and it just missed him.

"I'll be off then, Happy Birthday Gwen" he said just missing another apple piece being aimed at his head.

When the door was closed Gwen laughed "Was that really necessary?"

He laughed too "I guess not, but worth it" and she walked up and gave him a hug.

"So does that mean we are unofficially, officially together then" he said smiling.

"Yes, but first lets set out some rules" she said

"Rules?" and he sighed


	2. Chapter 2

Comments: A continuation to Gwens birthday, I hope this is okay please review. Thank you

_"So does that mean we are unofficially, officially together then" he said smiling._

_"Yes, but first lets set out some rules" she said_

_"Rules?" and he sighed _

_

* * *

_"Yes Rules" she said looking up at him.

She knew how silly it was a servant giving the Crown Prince of Camelot rules to follow. But if this was going to work there had to be certain rules to keep him and her safe.

Arthur looked down at her "What are these Rules?"

Gwen stepped away from him and started pacing up and down thinking of the rules, he presumed. He had to laugh she looked adorable. He didn't realise what an amazing day this would turn out to be. He knew Guinevere was very guarded with her heart, rightly so, he thought of how much hurt the whole Princess Vivian situation would have caused, he cringed.

He himself also struggled at putting his feelings into words, she had been the only one he had ever loved, so it was not a surprise at his lack of experience in these matters. He was broken from his thought by Guinevere talking.

"Rule one, no one must find out about us, for all of our safety" she had finally stopped pacing and was standing in front of him. She did not even want Morgana to know, she knew the relationship between Arthur and Morgana was a teasing one and she did not want their relationship to be part of that.

That one was easy he thought "Agreed, except Merlin of course" at this Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Of course, now rule two um" she blushed a bit.

"We can't keep doing this" she gestured in the air.

He tried to act dumb "Doing what?"

"Kissing we can't keep kissing" she said looking down.

"I am sorry but that is unreasonable rule, I cannot agree" he said half smiling.

She looked up at him.

"Arthur we cannot sneak around doing that!" she said, this was a very awkward conversation. Thousands of women would die to kiss the Crown Prince and she was asking him to not kiss her, she must be crazy. But she knew if they kept doing this they would be caught and his father would find out. When things were less difficult they could kiss all they wanted she reasoned with herself.

Arthur on the other hand was thinking about the sneaking around and smiling to himself.

"Arthur Pendragon" she said tapping him on the arm to break him out of his day dream.

"Right erm, Guinevere I can tell you now that it would be cruel to deny me a kiss from you and I know you are not a cruel women" he said smiling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Its for our safety, we will get caught and I can't bare what will happen then" at this point he was leaning into her and her mind went blank. He did not kiss her but he whispered in her ear. She gulped, what was she thinking, she didn't have the strength to deny him anything he was intoxicating.

"I am a trained knight of Camelot, I can not be seen if I wish"

She felt tingles down her spine and stepped away from him to clear her head.

"What do you propose then?" she said to him.

"If the opportunity presents itself then I suggest we carry on as we are, no risks" he said smiling, he was already thinking of all the excuses to spend time alone with her.

"Arthur" she said getting closer to him and touching his arm. "We just must be careful, no creating opportunities, that will make this obvious"

He sighed, he knew she was right.

"Agreed, anything else?" he said.

"No I don't think so" she said

"Good because I have some RULES of my own!" at this she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course" she said surprised.

Arthur closed the small gap between them and brushed a stray curl away from her face.

"Rule one, I want it to just be you and me!" he sighed. She looked confused and looked at him trying to read his thoughts. Of course it was just us in this relationship she thought.

He could see she didn't get what he meant so he clarified. "I just mean no dashing knights" he said quietly.

Gwen looked ashamed, she did not mean to hurt him, her feelings for Lancelot were complicated, she would never intentionally hurt Arthur she loved him.

"Of course, I am sorry" was all she could manage to say.

He seemed to relax at this.

"Excellent and of course I will not either" realising what he had said he continued on "Obviously not Knights I meant women of course" they both laughed at this.

"Now rule number two" he paused for a bit and stroked the side of her face with his hand.

"Rule number two is you wait for me to become king" he cleared his throat. "And become my Queen"

Gwen looked down "You cannot ask me that now, you cannot promise what may be impossible"

"Guinevere" he said lifting up her chin. "I may not know what the future holds but I know that I will not become king without you by my side" he said honestly.

"You may not want me by you side when you become King" she didn't want to get her hopes up. Everything had happened so fast, one step at a time she thought, he may not even like her by then.

"Oh yes, you probably have some annoying habits! like talking in your sleep" he said smiling.

"I do not talk in my sleep" she said shocked. "You are making that up, otherwise you would have said when you stayed" she said honestly.

"Oh really, just because some of us don't go around accusing people of snoring like a pig, doesn't mean it did not happen" he smiled.

"So now I snore like a pig and talk in my sleep" she laughed.

"No animal sounds, just the talking" he smiled back

"OK then what did I say" she said now crossing her arms.

"I would not want to embarrass you" he said smiling.

"I will endure, please tell me" she said smiling he had to be making it up.

"OK if you insist, you said something about 'Goodlooking arrogant pig' "

"I am sure you are mistaken" she said not convinced that she didn't say that.

He smiled "I am very sure of the arrogant pig part I think the whole of Camelot heard you say that!" at this they both laughed. When Arthur looked at her again she was smiling.

"The thing is Guinevere I want to find out all your habits" he said honestly, she smiled. He continued on "I know we need to be careful and that the situation is delicate, but I love you Guinevere and I need you by my side, say you will wait for me". He sighed "Whatever comes our way"

She sighed of course she would wait for him, "I would be honored to stand by your side" she smiled at him. Gwen knew that her heart was ruling her mind and common sense had left her. She was no longer able to see straight all paths led to him.

And they kissed gently and held each other. "Well this has been quite a Birthday" she said with her head on his chest

"One of many together my love" he said and leaned down and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

After her birthday night. Its not that she had been trying to ignore him, well maybe a little. Its just prior to her birthday they normally didn't see each other much at all and that was normal. Its not that she didn't want to spend every moment of every day with him its just she didn't want an obvious change which could get them in trouble.

Since her birthday he seemed to be around a lot more, popping into see Morgana which was causing suspicion.

"Something is up with Arthur" Morgana said watching him out the window.

"What do you mean Morgana" Gwen said picking up her clothes trying not to look at her.

"Hes been soooo" she thought for a minute "I don't know nice lately" she said looking almost disgusted. "Its not that he wasn't nice before its just that hes been paying me a lot of attention lately, seeing if I am okay"

"I am sure he just cares for your well being my lady" she said trying not to smile, its true she had seen Arthur enquiring about how Morgana was, but they didn't see each other alone.

"You don't think he, you know likes me" Morgana knew Arthur was more like a brother to her, but his behaviour had been so odd she wasn't sure whether he thought the same.

"Of course he likes you" Gwen said honestly.

Morgana rolled her eyes "I mean really likes me, I know there are not many women around here" she said looking a bit disgusted

"I am sure he likes you as a sister" Gwen said and at this Morgana relaxed.

Gwen left Morgana's room and walked down the corridor, only to be grabbed by a big pair of hands into the nearest cupboard.

"You have been ignoring me" Arthur said turning her around and not letting go.

"I have not" she said her stomach jumping at the feel of being in his arms.

He leaned into kiss her and she moved back slightly.

"Okay what is it?" he said letting her go he sounded almost angry.

"You changed your mind?" he said crossing his arms.

"Of course not" she said getting closer to him. "I am just trying to act normal and not let anyone be suspicious and grabbing me into a cupboard is not helping".

"No one is suspicious" he said

"Oh really, Morgana thinks you like her, and I mean like her a lot!" she raised her eyebrows, at this Arthur looked disgusted.

"You must be joking" he said. Morgana was beautiful but she was like a sister.

Gwen just shock her head.

"Prey tell me how she jumped to that conclusion" he said half amused.

"You have been nice to her lately and around a lot" she said smiling.

"I am always nice to her, plus I wanted to see you and you have been ignoring me" he said looking annoyed again. "And as I cannot come to your home, I had no choice"

"Arthur" she said and he got closer to her, she stroked his face.

"You are driving me crazy" he said getting so close she thought she had stopped breathing. "I know we have to be careful, but don't ignore me, I haven't seen you in weeks"

She felt really bad, maybe she was overreacting. He was so close to her now and there lips were just about to meet. When they heard someone talking outside the door and they froze.

"Its Mary and Fred" she whispered. They were two of the younger servants and they were gossiping right outside the door.

"We can't let them come in here" she whispered, she was worried, if they saw the two of them together the whole of the castle will find out. She heard Arthur sigh.

"Just promise you will come and see me later, in my chambers" he said.

"We" before she had chance to give him all the reasons it was not a good idea. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Guinevere promise, no excuses" he said into her ear.

"Promise" she said and he kissed her on the cheek and went out the door.

Arthur stepped out of the cupboard this caused both servants to jump back.

"I knew it, caught in the act!" They looked horrified and bowed to him.

"You do realise" he said looking menacing. "That we don't like servants involved together, it stops them from concentrating on their duties" they both blushed at this.

"But my Lord" one of them stammered.

"I don't want to hear excuses now off you go and don't let me catch you chatting again".

They both ran off completely horrified.

He laughed and checked the corridors before letting Guinevere out.

She was smiling "Don't you think you overdid it a bit" she said.

"Me never" he said quietly at this she smiled.

She bowed "My lord"

"My Guinevere" he said smiling.

And she left down the corridor with a smile on her face, she was looking forward to seeing him, she had to admit that keeping away from him had been really hard.

The rest of the day went pretty much as normal. Gwen was tidying away Morgana's dresses when Merlin burst in.

"Looking for another dress Merlin, or is it killer moths and giant rats? " she said smiling.

He laughed "Killer moths are a big issue, but no that's not why I am here" he came closer to her.

"8pm his room" he whispered, they both blushed at this.

"Thank you Merlin" he was leaning against the wall looking like he wanted to say something.

"What is it?" she said softly

"Promise me you will try and see him more hes been driving me mental!" he said sighing.

"We are supposed to be acting normal Merlin, I don't know what else to do?" she said whispering.

"I know, but avoiding him is making him more obvious, just try and get a balance" he said.

"OK" she smiled.

"You know I didn't think rough, tough, save the world, prat types were your style" he said smiling.

"Neither did I? but I guess a girl can change her mind" at this Merlin rolled his eyes.

"They often do" he smiled and left.

Morgana had eaten early and Gwen had given her the normal sleeping draught. She was all set to go and see Arthur and this thought her heart beat faster, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she was already blushing. She hated that the very thought of him did this too her, that when he spoke every word he said etched into her heart.

She hated being so sensible but she knew for their safety they had to be. She had missed him so much.

She took a couple of deep breaths and headed down the corridor only to be grabbed by her hand into a small room. It was Merlin.

"Whats going on Merlin?" she said.

"I thought I would take you through the special entrance" he said smiling.

"You mean the servants entrance" she said half smiling.

"No I mean the entrance for the Ladies" he opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Just before she stepped out.

"Have fun I shall see you later" he said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you Merlin".

She quietly entered Arthur's room, he was looking out of the window.

He turned around slowly to see her.

"Guin..." before he had chance to finish her name she pinned him up against the wall and kissed him passionately until they pulled away for air. She couldn't help it he was sooo grrr hot. She had just forgotten all sense and had launched herself at him.

She looked up at him he was defiantly blushing and he still had his mouth half open.

"I... um" was all he could say.

Gwen had to smile, she had never seem him blush before, normally she was the one to be speechless.

He found his voice again. "Guinevere" was all he could manage smiling now.

"Arthur" she said smiling.

He scooped her up in a big hug.

"I take it you missed me?" he said into her hair.

"That obvious" she said laughing.

He span her round and kissed her on the nose.

He let her down and she looked around the room, it was covered in candles and the table was full of food she gasped.

"You must be hungry" he said gesturing to the table. She must admit that she had forgotten to eat.

"You did all this for me" she said surprised.

"Of course, well maybe with a little help" he said pulling out the chair for her.

He poured her some wine, she was so happy she thought she would burst. She couldn't be this lucky. They chatted and laughed the whole meal.

They moved to sit by the fire and he carried telling her his adventures.

If you would have told Gwen two years ago that she would be sitting in Prince Arthur's chambers eating, kissing and laughing, she would have thought you were mad.

But she was here in a dream with the man she loved, looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was addicted to the dream, no matter how long it would last she would die holding onto it.

She felt him stroke her cheek and it broke her out of her thoughts.

"Guinevere" he said softly and she Lent into his hand, kissing his palm.

"I think I am dreaming" she said in a whisper.

He moved closer to her and kissed her head her cheek, her lips all tenderly and whispered into her ear.

"If this is dreaming my love, then lets never wake" she held onto him and sighed.

When Merlin came in to see if they needed anything he found Prince Arthur on a chair with Guinevere asleep in his arms. He smiled.

Arthur noticed him and gestured for him to come over.

"I don't want her to wake, I am going to carry her home" he whispered.

"I will make sure it is clear" Merlin said still smiling.

Arthur carried her all the way home and placed her on her bed and covered her with his cloak, he gently slid his arms from under her and thought he heard her sigh. He kissed her on the head and left.

"Soooo" Merlin said joking "Did you have a lovely evening?"

"Shut up Merlin" he said jokingly but he had the biggest grin on his face.


	4. Missing Arthur

Chapter 4 – Birthday wishes and Arthurs kisses

Gwen sighed and looked out over Camelot, Arthur had been gone for a month on a peace keeping mission. She had to admit that she had missed him terribly and trying to keep her feelings away from Morgana had been very difficult. Word had got back to the castle that the mission had been a success and that they were due back any day.

It had been very hard to get time alone before he left and she wished that life was a lot simpler for them. She sighed and returned inside the castle.

Once she had settled Morgana for the night she made her way back to her home, winter had started to close in and she pulled her cloak closer to her. She hoped that Arthur and Merlin were somewhere warm and safe.

She sighed as she approached her house; she was not looking forward to entering it would be very cold in there.

When she opened her door, she gasped the fire was lit and full of wood and Prince Arthur was leaning against the wall, within seconds she was in his arms and he was swinging her around in joy. "I missed you so much" he said and he let her down so he could look at her face and take in every detail, Gwen blushed under such an intense look and bit her lip.

"Beautiful" he said and leant down to kiss her gently at first but Guinevere had other ideas and she kissed him with more passion than he had ever been kissed with before, she ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him and he shivered.

When they broke for air he leaned his forehead on hers "I think I need to go away more often, if that's how I am greeted on my return"

Gwen giggled at this "How about you don't go away and I would kiss you like that every day if I could" she said.

"You drive me Crazy" he said leaning down and kissing her again.

When they finally broke apart Gwen looked at him "Where is Merlin and the others?" she said.

"They are camped at the western lakes and Merlin is with Gauis" he said smiling. "I could not wait another night to see you, so we rode on" he said smiling and kissing her on the cheek.

"I am glad you did" she said smiling. "So how long do I get to keep you for?" she said smiling.

"Till the morning if you want?" when he realised how that sounded he blushed and so did Guinevere.

They both laughed awkwardly and he hugged her "I mean to talk and kiss, lots of kissing of course" he said into her ear.

"Sounds perfect to me" she said.

She made Arthur a hot drink and some food and he told her of his trip, she felt so content sitting with him next to her fire.

Her cheeks were flushed from the fire and Arthur placed his hand on them, she leaned into his touch.

"I am not sure how long I can keep this up for, keeping us secret" he said honestly.

"I know" she said sadly and she closed her eyes to his touch.

"Before I went away I hardly saw you" he said sadly, "I can't keep pretending that not being this close to you everyday is killing me" he sighed.

She opened her eyes and shifted closer so there faces were almost touching.

"I know, but there is nothing to be done" she said sadly and kissed his cheek, his head and his nose.

He closed his eyes to her kisses.

"If you only knew the thoughts that run through my mind" he said quietly.

"What thoughts" she said softly.

"It ranges from running away with you to killing my father" he said dipping his head in shame.

"Arthur" she said softly stroking his cheek.

"If I thought my Father was a reasonable man, and that my happiness meant more to him than his pride, I would talk to him now and tell him how much I love you and want to marry you" he said honestly.

"Life is not always an easy path my love" she said and sighed, "I know this is not ideal, and believe me the same thoughts have run through my head a thousand times" she said slightly embarrassed.

He smiled at this "Guinevere thinking about murder, never" he said teasing.

She smiled "I am not perfect and your love has a strange affect on me" he smiled and leaned his forehead against hers again.

"So what shall we do" he said honestly.

"We continue keeping what's in our hearts locked away" she said sadly.

"I can't bare not seeing you" he said honestly.

And she leaned in and kissed him.

"I have a new rule" he said teasing.

"Really" she said

"Kisses everyday" he said smiling.

She loved to see him smile "How?" she said honestly.

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I will" he said and leaned in and kissed her again.

She lay cradled in his arms until morning, not wanting to sleep to miss one rare moment with him.

When it came time to leave, she held onto him so tight "I hate this bit" she said.

"I am going to think of something, don't you worry" he said and looked at her smiling.

They kissed briefly once more and he left, she closed her eyes and smiled, she was excited and slightly scared about what plans he would come up with to stick to his new rule.


	5. Rules of Kissing

_Please let me know what you think – thank you_

**Sticking to the new rule:**

_**Arthur gets Merlin involved.**_

Arthur walked back from Gwen's house inspecting Camelot as he went, seeing if anything had changed in the last month. His thoughts turned to Guinevere; since they had started seeing each other he had been the happiest he had ever been, but also the saddest. The saddest times were the moments spent without her, it made him feel incomplete, and the last month had been unbearable for him.

He felt like he was acting, he had become the court jester when he was away from her, he was who his father wanted him to be, he was Uther's Prince Arthur, he shivered at the thought. He loved his father, but he did not always agree with his ideas on how to be a good king.

But when he was with Guinevere..... For those few precious moments he was just Arthur, for all the good and the bad, she loved him. And she made him see the Man he wanted to be and the King he would want to become. He wished things were simpler that he could marry her, but that was a bigger problem he needed to solve, but for now he needed to see her every day, he smiled at the thought.

He entered Gauis house quietly and went up to see Merlin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whha" he woke up to see Arthur staring at him.

"Arthur, what time" he couldn't quite manage to get the words out.

"Its about 5am" he said smiling.

Merlin just put the pillow over his head.

Arthur lifted it up "I need your help, so up you get, you can rest later" he said lifting the pillow of his head.

"I shall see you in my Chambers in five minutes" he smiled and before he left "Get up MERLIN" he said smirking and silently left to go back to his room.

Merlin groaned and sat up, he put his boots on and made his way to Arthurs chambers, I mean not only did Arthur drag him half was across the country to get back in time to see Gwen he's now waking him up at 5am in the morning, for who knows what. Argh.

He entered Arthur room to find him leaning against the wall.

"Excellent" Arthur said clapping his hands together, "Take a seat".

Merlin staggered across the room and sat down, yawning.

"I need you to help me with Guinevere" he said smiling.

"You are joking, you woke me up to talk about girls?" he said trying to rise to go back to bed, he knew it would only be for another half an hour, but none the less he was going to take it.

"Not girls, Guinevere, come on Merlin you would be getting up soon anyway" he said, "If you help me I won't make you muck out the stables today" he said smiling.

Merlin rolled his eyes "Make it a week" he said smiling.

"Ok a week" Arthur said, he defiantly needed his help.

"How can I help you" Merlin said waking up a bit.

"I need to spend time with Guinevere everyday and obviously not get caught, starting today" he said honestly. He knew he had already seen her today, but he didn't care.

"What do you want to see her every day for?" Merlin said.

"That is none of your business" he said sternly.

Merlin smiled "Ohhh I see" he said teasing.

"I am sure you don't see" Arthur said poking him.

"Well let me see, you didn't come home last night, so I am guessing!" he said looking at his bed, raising his eyebrows.

"NO you IDIOT" Arthur looked annoyed "Guinevere is a LADY, I know you don't have much dealings with Ladies or WOMEN" He said about to rant on.

"OK OK, sorry for talking about your LOVE" he said raising his hands to stop him.

"SHUT up Merlin, forget it, you're an idiot anyway, you would be no help" he said regretting he had even woken Merlin.

Arthur stood up.

"OK so how long do you need with Gwen" he asked.

"Moments, just moments Merlin" he said honestly, just enough to kiss her, he thought.

"Moments" he said thinking "Mooomments" he said again.

"Yes are you a complete IDIOT?" Arthur said getting really annoyed now.

"Leave it to me" Merlin said smiling. "A Moment a day with your ONE TRUE LOVE" he said smiling.

"SHUT UP Merlin" he said annoyed. And then realised that he was going to help. "You will help?" he said.

"It won't be easy, with so many eyes on you two, but I will try" he said smiling, the fact is Merlin loved them together and would do anything to help them out, but he didn't want to make it easy for Arthur, in fact Gwen was the only thing he could wind Arthur up with.

"Excellent" he said smiling and then thought "If you mess this up MERLIN" he walked up to him threatening "I will feed you to the dogs" he said.

Merlin had to smile "Ok I get the point" he said and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Arthur said.

"To get you breakfast" he said rolling his eyes "And I need to think about how to help you" he said leaving his chambers.

Arthur smiled, Merlin would help him out.

_**Day One of keeping the rules.**_

Gwen had to admit she was exhausted after having a wonderful night with Prince Arthur, she smiled at the thought of his lips on his.

Keeping her feelings from Morgana had been the hardest to cope with, lying to her when she asked why she was tired, or why she would just start smiling for what seemed like no reason. But Gwen knew it was for the best, the less people that knew the safer it was.

She had not seen Arthur during the day and she was sure he would be in council meetings today, reporting back on his last month peace mission. She had to smile, his new rule was one she wanted him to keep, but knew it was impossible. As she walked along the corridor, she saw Merlin walking towards her.

"Hello Merlin" she smiled at him, he smiled but said nothing he grabbed her tray of Morgana's dinner and then before she could ask what was going on, a large pair of hands grabbed her into an alcove.

"Wh" before the words got out she being kissed my Prince Arthur.

She felt her knees go weak, when they stopped kissing. Words completely failed her and all she could say was "Thank you" she couldn't think straight, Merlin was outside waiting with Morgana's food being a look out. She blushed bright red and left the alcove.

As she walked out of the alcove she was sure she heard Arthur laugh, probably at her inability to talk. When Merlin saw her appear he passed her the tray with a smirk on his face. "Hello Gwen" he said and with this she just nodded and walked off.

"Its safe" Merlin said and with this Arthur appeared with a big grin on his face.

"Sooo" Merlin started to think of ways to tease him.

"Shut up MERLIN" he said smiling "And thank you" he said quietly.

Till tomorrow Arthur thought and smiled.


	6. Sticking to his new rule

**More ways of sticking to his rules**

**Day two**

As Guinevere entered Morgana's chambers with her clean linens, someone grabbed her from behind

"Arthur" she said being turned around, he didn't answer he just swooped her backwards and kissed her she dropped the linens.

She could hear Morgana walking down the corridor from miles off, she would recognise that sound anywhere. He stopped kissing her and she just stared at him shocked, he smiled....Morgana didn't enter which she found strange.

"Till tomorrow" he said and turned to leave.

She gathered her thoughts and picked up the dropped linens, he was taking this rule seriously but in Morgana's room!! They were going to get caught – she needed to have a chat with him.

Morgana entered "I tell you Merlin is really strange" she said placing her jewellery on the counter.

"Strange... what do you mean" she said trying not to let her see the flushed expression on her face.

"He just stopped me in the corridor and was rambling on and on about how the castle was overrun with moths and giant rats" she said in disgust. "If it wasn't the morning I would have suspected he was drunk" she said.

Gwen was trying not to laugh "Very strange" she said in reply.

**Day Three**

As she was walking along the corridor Gauis came up to her "Gwen glad I found you" he said flustered.

"What's the matter" she said concerned.

"One of the knights has an injury that needs seeing too.... but another knight cannot be brought back he is too badly hurt.... so I must ride to help him... will you help dress his wounds?" he said seriously.

"Of course... What happened?" she said very worried.

"A large beast got them while hunting.... I must go.... he is in my quarters" Gauis said.... she nodded and went off.

She didn't see Merlin approach Gauis.

"Did she buy it" Merlin said.

"Next time use someone else to lie for you... poor Gwen" Gauis said smiling he was a sucker for young love.

She rushed and entered Gauis quarters only to come face to face with Prince Arthur.

"Guinevere" he said and dipped her before she could even reply her mind went blank as Arthur kissed her. When he lifted her up to face him all the things she wanted to say about taking too many risks.... drifted away.

She bit her lip... "No injuries then?" she said softly.

He shook his head and smiled "Not today" he said and kissed her hand and left.

If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers.

He was enjoying this new rule.


	7. Embarrassment and secret places

**Comments: A little bit more hope you like it**

**Day Four**

Gwen woke up with a smile on her face... she was going to take control..... why should he be the one to kiss her and leave her speechless every day, perhaps it's my turn she said. She searched her wardrobe and found the perfect dress.

She looked in the mirror it was a beautiful purple it was a little tight showing all of her curves.

'Lets see who makes who speechless today' she said smiling.

She stood tall and walked towards the castle... saying a few good mornings and watching a few people taking double looks.

She had to make sure nobody saw them kissing. It was difficult to get an opportunity to kiss Arthur and she didn't have all the people helping her, so she thought about grabbing him after he left his room.... waiting in an alcove. There would not be anyone else around at this time of the morning.

She took a few deep breaths and waited in the alcove just around from his room, she heard a few footsteps and chainmail clanking, she reached out and grabbed him into darkness and kissed him with all her passion.... he kissed her back a bit differently, she place her hands on his muscular..... what! she pulled away quickly "What.... Merlin!" she said mortified and stepped out of the Alcove he followed her with his hair all over the place and a big grin.

"Good morning Gwen" he said stuttering out his words.

"Merlin... it wasn't supposed to be you" she shrieked completely mortified by the situation.

"I gathered that" He said.

"Then why.... did you kiss back" she said embarrassed.

"Well this is awkward.... I just got caught up in it" he said honestly.

"Where's Arthur" she said trying to gather her thoughts.

"He is out all day hunting with the knights" he said.

"Why aren't you with him?" she said wanting the ground to swallow her up.

"He wanted me to stay and polish his armour" he said lifting up the Armour in his hands.

"Why were you hiding anyway" Merlin said.

"I thought I should be the one this time" she said placing her hands on her head. "What is he going to think of me?"

"I for one like being alive... so I am not going to tell him" Merlin said honestly..... Thinking of how many ways Arthur would hurt him.

"So we just forget this" she said hopeful

"Already forgotten" he lied.

"Good, I better um go and finish off for the day... I really am sorry Merlin" she said walking away.

"Anytime" he said smirking.

She walked away as quickly as possible... she felt such an idiot.

The rest of the day had been a lot more normal. She kept very low profile looking after Morgana.

When her day final came to an end she walked home to her lonely house, when sleep finally took over her she dreamt that Arthur was lying beside her and placing kisses on her head... his big arms wrapping around her keeping her safe.

When she woke, she smiled. She had slept the best she had in ages she sat up by placing her hands on the bed, when she did she felt something soft in her hand she looked down to see a single red rose on the bed... her face lit up the room, she hadn't been dreaming he had been by her holding her and kissing her in the night, he had been here. And then as quickly as anything the embarrassment of kissing Merlin by mistake hit her.

**Day Five**

She was going to act normally to Merlin today, after all they were friends, I am sure he would have forgotten it and wouldn't tell Arthur.

She walked confidently to the castle in her less tight dress, she wasn't going to mess around with that again... just Gwen no funny business, no trying to be someone she is not.

She walked into the castle and found Arthur leaning against a pillar near Morgana's room, she took a few deep breaths, he was beautiful, his blonde hair all messy, his ..... she had to stop herself thinking about him, she stood tall and smiled at him.

"Good morning my lord" she said smiling.

"Good morning Guinevere" he said.

"How was your hunting trip" she said trying to act normal and not kiss him.

"Successful, did you sleep well" he said with a knowing smile.

"Very" she said biting her lip.

He cleared his throat, I doubt she knew that a simple biting of her lip drove him insane.

"I need your help with something" he said honestly.

"Of course, anything" she said.

"Excellent, follow me" he said in a formal manner.

He walked her along the corridor through doors and up flights of stairs she had never been through and finally he opened a last door and they walked out into a small balcony, the view was breathtaking she gasped.

He stood next to her and smiled.

She turned to face him "What can I help you with?" she said.

"Well.... it appears I have run out of ideas on how to kiss you" he said honestly. Merlin seemed to have run dry on ideas and every time he mentioned Guinevere he would find something else to do. He suspected he was tired of running around for this new rule.

"You don't know how to kiss me?" she said teasing him.

He smiled and placed his hand on her chin "I know how, just where is proving harder" he said honestly.

"Here is good" she said getting closer to him.

He leant down "Here is perfect" he said kissing her gently.

She laced her fingers through his golden hair and placed her hand on his chest and he leant her further down and deepened the kiss.

When they eventually broke for air, he leaned his head against hers.

"How about this being our special place... no one comes here" he said smiling.

She smiled "Sounds perfect...if I can ever find it again" she said.

"Oh you will find it" he said lowering her down and kissing her again.

"Breaking your rules... two kisses" she said when they parted.

"Guinevere you and I are always breaking rules" he said and she kissed him this time.

He walked her back down the corridors and left her somewhere she recognized and disappeared off... "See you tomorrow" he said and before she could ask what time and how on earth do you get to this place he was off.

When she got home that night she found a rose and a piece of paper, with directions of their new found spot and a time. She closed her eyes and smiled


End file.
